


taking her breath away

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [9]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, General warning for these two being themselves, Kinktober 2016, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Of course, I suppose I could always give you just a little taste, huh?"
Lua's smile grew, imperceptibly, yet Ladd knew he had her approval.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 9, Asphyxiation!

"Damn, I've gotta blow off some steam!" Ladd Russo exclaimed, as he trampled into the room, with all the grace and elegance of a rhinoceros. Lua Klein had been relaxing, though, truth be told, the quiet woman hardly ever stopped relaxing. Very little excited her, especially when Ladd was not present. Her lack of emotion unnerved most, but Ladd found the tiny traces of feeling that slipped through so precious, rarer than goddamn diamonds, and he treasured them above all else.

"What's the matter?" Lua asked, as quiet as a whisper on the wind. No matter how quiet the woman was, though, Ladd made it a point to hear her. After all, after all, he goddamn owed her! She had given him such a wonderful purpose, and was, as he often put it, 'the perfect tonic for his unique sensitivities,' and of course she was, when he was like this, so high strung so goddamn hyped up, she was the only thing he could rely on to really calm him down. Of course, he could always go out and kill some schmuck who thought he was invincible, thought no one in the world could ever take him down, but with the Family's money getting tighter and tighter, Ladd was having to cut back on his usual proclivities.

"Oh, Lua! You know! We've been holed up, just waiting for my scheme to come together, and meanwhile I'm stuck here going absolutely stir crazy! I just need to be out, doing something, but if I let myself have too much fun it'll only lead to trouble!" Ladd explained, and a faint smile came to Lua's lips, a smile that would barely be perceptible to the average person.

"Well, you could always kill me..." Lua teased, knowing Ladd's answer before he even opened his mouth.

"Luaa! No, you know I couldn't jump the gun like that! It has to be special, I have to kill every other person in this world, every one of them that would ever dare to be more happy than you, and then - only then - could I kill you so very slowly, loving you each and every second that I spent taking your life! You know that's how it has to be, I could never let anything happen to you before then!" Ladd ranted, losing himself in his excitement. Any time he described he and Lua's future, he got excited like this. He could never express how lucky he had gotten to land a dame like Lua, gorgeous and absolutely perfect in every way. But his rant did give him an idea. "Of course, I suppose I could always give you just a little taste, huh?"

Lua's smile grew, imperceptibly, yet Ladd knew he had her approval. 

"Oh, yeah, you like that idea, doll? I'll let you have a taste of just one of the many ways I could take your life! That might just help us both out, huh? I know you don't get stir crazy like me, but you gotta pass the time too, right? Of course! So you just sit right there, and let me take care of everything!" Ladd carried on, approaching his lover like a man deranged. Lua felt herself melting into his gaze, as his eyes flitted over her, hungrily, greedily, wanting to take in every bit of her beauty, claiming it all for himself. In a few steps, steps that bordered more on skips, Ladd was upon her, and taking her hand, he helped her to her feet.

Lua gazed up at him, her face blank save for her blank smile, but Ladd sensed an eagerness in her, an excitement for whatever it was Ladd decided to do to her. Her mind raced, would he draw a gun? A knife? Lua was sure he had one of each, at the least, on him. Or would he opt for something even more personal? He guided her to the wall, pressing her up against it, shoving his body against hers. She felt his erection between them, digging into her, something that she hadn't noticed but was not surprising in the least.

"I can see those little gears turning in that head of yours, Lua! You're trying to figure out what I'm going to do, huh? Well, you know it's gotta be a surprise, if I can't even keep you from figuring it out now, how could I keep the real thing a secret?" Ladd teased, trying to delay things as much as possible. He liked to make sure Lua savored each and every second of their time together, even if that meant making her wait for the best part! After all, a good thing was always better if you had to wait for it, if you denied yourself the pleasure for just a little bit longer.

Finally, Ladd felt like he'd made Lua wait long enough. His hand was on her neck immediately, squeezing her, slowly, so slowly, blocking her windpipe. "L-add..." she managed to whisper, before her air was cut off completely. Ladd couldn't help himself from grinding up against her, getting himself off though the both of them were still clothed. He gazed into her eyes, loving each and every twitch as her body struggled for air. Always, always, involuntarily. If Lua had it her way, she would die right now, in Ladd's arms, with him against her, feeling his desire, his lust, and his love. But, Ladd had promised it would be perfect, so each and every time, he cut back just as Lua reached the limit of what she could handle. Now was no different. 

"Oh, yeah, you love that, don't you Lua? Probably feel like you're just about to pass out, just about at our limit, huh? I know, I know, baby, you don't have to say a thing," Ladd murmured, looking down at her. She felt herself growing fainter and fainter, her lungs screaming for relief, for air, as her body reveled under Ladd's touch, enjoying each second of him grinding against her, and finally, finally she was there. She felt her body tensing up, though she hardly had the strength to think, her climax crashed over her, blocking out every other sensation. 

Just as she finished, Ladd loosened his grip just enough for her to gasp, a gasp which turned into a quiet moan as soon as she had enough air in her lungs. The moan would hardly have been audible to most, but to Ladd, it was as loud and sensual as could be, and he pressed himself up against her once more, losing himself as he came, concern for his clothes nowhere near the front of his mind. "Ahh, Lua, you are so very perfect!" he cried out, as he came.

Lua only looked up at him, smiling affectionately. At least, a smile Ladd could recognize as affectionate. "Did you have a good time, doll? I feel like I've gotten over being stir crazy! You really are the perfect tonic, you know that?"

Lua simply nodded, before returning to her seat.


End file.
